


Sweet like candy, but he's such a man

by HeavensInYourEyes



Series: Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensInYourEyes/pseuds/HeavensInYourEyes
Summary: When Steve glanced up at Billy from across the cafeteria he definitely was not expecting to see him sucking a lollipop while staring right back at him, and boy was he surprised.Or the one where i just write porn bc i'm a sucker (ha!) for anything involving lollipops and Billy's lips.





	Sweet like candy, but he's such a man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I'm sharing something on here so please don't hesitate to give me advice/suggestions/constructive criticism and please if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know!! English isn't my first language so bear with me.  
> That's it,hope you enjoy!!

Looking at Billy Hargrove across the cafeteria was something Steve had started doing more and more frequently, whenever he lifted his eyes up his gaze always landed on him.  
Sometimes Steve would catch him staring at him, with a gaze so menacing he was sort of scared, other times he would just be looking at him, expression unreadable. When he glanced up at him he definitely was not expecting to see Billy with a lollipop in his mouth, and boy was he surprised.

He was looking at Steve, lips wrapped around the candy, he'd also pull it out of his mouth just to lap at it. Yes, lap. Like a fucking cat or something. Steve couldn't take his eyes off his lips: red, wet and sucking on that thing. God, that boy was a mystery.   
Thankfully Nancy and Jonathan were not paying attention to him and to where his gaze was at, they were too busy whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears. Steve wondered why he sat with them, then he remembered he was not cool anymore and all his past friends now were at Billy's table. He didn't really like them, so it didn't bother him, but that meant he was stuck at the table with his ex and her new boyfriend. 

He sighed and got up, Billy was still sucking on the lollipop and Steve couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to leave the cafeteria and head for the locker room, practice was going to start soon anyway so better get a head start.   
Once he got in his basket attire he lumped down on a bench and rested his head on the wall, when he closed his eyes the vision of Billy with the lollipop in his mouth popped up. Since the first time he did the tongue thing at him, he had been obsessed with it. And seeing him licking that lollipop could only make him think about that tongue on his dick.   
Damn, he was fucked.

Just with that vision he was starting to get hard and he could not play basketball like that, not if he wanted to keep some self-respect, he couldn’t really hide a boner in gym shorts, everybody would notice. Before he could do something about his growing erection the locker room door swung open and none less than Billy Hargrove himself walked in, lollipop still in place.  
“Harrington, fancy seeing you here” he said nonchalantly as he sat down next to him, so close their legs touched. Steve shivered.  
When he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth it made a loud pop, “Fuck” Steve muttered under his breath, he was staring at the other boy's lips, all red and wet. “What was that, pretty boy?” Billy taunted, the fucker was smirking. “You are obscene” Steve added, “you suck on that lollipop like...” he thought for a moment if he should continue his sentence, Billy was looking at him expectantly, gesturing with his hand to pursue, “like, you're sucking dick or something.”   
He could see that a spark in Billy's eyes lit up, “you ever got your dick sucked Harrington?” he asked in the calmest of tones, like that was normal conversation topic. Steve didn't want to bring up memories with Nancy, now she wasn't his girl and he didn't resent her for it. But the wound was still fresh.   
“Yeah” he decided to admit, mostly because he just wanted the conversation to shift somewhere else, Billy chuckled, “you like it?” he asked teasingly. He really was nosy, wasn't he? “I mean I guess…it only happened once” Steve replied truthfully, no point in lying anyway.  
“Princess Wheeler doesn’t like giving head, huh?” Billy chuckled, laying a hand on Steve’s shoulder, still sucking on the lollipop and not breaking eye contact, “Why are you all up in my business Hargrove? What about you? You ever got your dick sucked?” the boy next to him laughed and moved his hand from the shoulder to his leg and then patted it, leaving his hand on his thigh “of course I got my dick sucked,” he then hesitated for a moment, his gaze shifting form Steve's face to his groin, he definitely noticed his hard on. “But I'd rather suck dick though.”

Steve swallowed loudly, he felt his cock twitch in his pants, Billy was looking at him, staring into his eyes, sporting a devilish grin.   
Suddenly he got up, all of his warmth gone with him, and Steve was about to tell him to stop and come back when the other boy pointed to the bathroom, “follow me.”   
Steve obliged, curiosity taking over his common sense. Once they were inside the small bathroom Billy locked the door behind them, lollipop stick still in his mouth, he was staring so intensely at Steve that he felt like he was burning, looking at the other boy's eyes he noticed that his pupils were almost covering the blue of his eyes, “your pupils are huge.”   
That might have sounded dumb because Billy chuckled, he then took his hand of top of Steve's waistband, “they definitely aren't the only huge thing here” he winked, and yeah, Steve looked down at his erection, borderline embarrassing, but Billy was smiling, surprisingly.   
He threw the lollipop stick to the ground and was about to follow when Steve pulled him in for a kiss. At first, he didn't respond, Steve thought about pulling away but then the other boy parted his lips and allowed Steve to let his tongue roam in his mouth, it tasted like artificial cherry and cigarette smoke. The kiss was rough, all hot and wet and fight for dominance.

Nothing like Steve had experienced before, with Nancy it was always sweet and soft, but he didn't mind, he actually liked it. He let his hands roam on the other boy’s body, and then settling them on his head, holding onto his dirty blonde hair, his stupid hairstyle was so hot, everything about him was hot. How?  
Billy's hands messed up his hair, but he didn't care because he also got his hair looking kind of rough. Billy pulled away, cold air on his burning lips, “Look at you. You look wrecked, and I still haven't started.” He told him, tauntingly, and with that he dropped to his knees, pulled out Steve's aching dick out of his shorts and took in the sight, “you can't wait to have my lips on this pretty cock of yours, can you?” he asked maliciously and Steve just nodded, he couldn't bring himself to speak, right then Billy started to lick his tip, a soft whine escaped Steve's mouth, his tongue was working his way around his length, starting from the bottom to the tip, licking over his vein, sending shivers through his body. 

Breathless moans were coming out of Steve's mouth, “Imma need you to stay quiet pretty boy, you never know who can walk in the locker room and hear you get all hot and bothered. That's for my ears only. You get it?” his voice was so deep that it sent blood rushing to Steve's ears, he felt like he couldn't form a coherent sentence, “y-yes, now continue, please.“ and just like that Billy took all of his cock in his mouth, his nose was nuzzling his pubes and Steve felt his eyes roll back, “Fuck” he added, but quickly remembered that he had to stay quiet so he clasped a hand over his mouth.  
Billy chuckled around his dick, the vibration was like a shock of electricity, he was sucking him, working his magic tongue while the other hand played with his balls. Spit was dropping from his mouth and Steve really liked the sight in front of him. “Beautiful” he whispered almost involuntarily, hoping Billy couldn’t hear him, the boy was too focused bobbing his head and giving him the time of his life.  
It was all too much, and Steve felt lightheaded, close to reaching his climax. His hand was resting on the other boy's shoulder, his hips were moving unintentionally, and he was trying not to choke the guy. He patted at his shoulder to let him know he was about to come but Billy didn't let go, he was sucking the tip, looking at him through his thick eyelashes and that sight was all that it took for him to come, he bit down on his arm to stay quiet, stars in his eyes, he didn't know if it was from the pain or the pleasure, maybe both. 

When he had released his orgasm he noticed that Billy was swallowing, then he got up and Steve smashed their lips together. It was filthy, but he couldn’t help it, he tasted himself in Billy's mouth and that got him a little hard again, he moaned into the kiss, all tongue and saliva and that was just all he really wanted.   
He grinded his hips against Billy's, a moan escaping the other boy's mouth, so he did it again. He sensed Billy move so he pulled away from the kiss just to see that he had unzipped his pants, taken his dick in his hand and started to stroke it. Steve mouth was hanging open, apparently, he likes to watch people jerk off, or maybe he only likes to watch Billy Hargrove? That was a question for another time, the boy in front of him was breathing hard against his hear, their foreheads touching, “you like what you see, pretty boy?” he whispered in his ear, then took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked it, “yeah” Steve admitted.   
Looking at him got him fully hard again, Steve went in for another kiss, Billy wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and started stroking very clumsily while Steve began moving his hips, creating the perfect friction, it was almost too much, Billy's breath became erratic and soon his orgasm ripped through him, white drops on his hand and shirt.

Steve was still grinding, trying his best to keep quiet, he placed his lips on the other boy's neck, just to keep his mouth busy. Billy’s cum-slick hand stroked him one more time and he finally came, as he reached his orgasm he sank his teeth in the other boy’s neck forcing a loud moan to escape Billy’s mouth. It was too much, too fast, but oh, so good. When he opened is eyes he noticed the bruise that was already forming on the other boy’s neck, “Shit. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking-“ “chill dude, I’ll get my revenge, you’re not the only one that can bite” he interrupted him, and then winked, Steve felt instantly better, or should he be scared? After all he said revenge…but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He would have lost his footing if Billy hadn't kept him in place, “what did I tell you about planting your feet?” Steve rolled his eyes “oh, shut up”. They were looking into each other's eyes, panting, “I suppose this is the King Steve everybody's been telling me about. You haven't lost your fire” said Billy breathlessly and Steve just groaned. After what felt like an eternity they regained their composure, got themselves presentable and left the bathroom. The locker room was just starting to fill up, and Steve was glad that nobody was there when he made Billy moan that loud, the one that told him to stay quiet in the end made more noise. Ironic.   
Billy flashed him a smile before getting into his basketball attire, which was just booty shorts thank you very much, and Steve knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this takes place either pre-byers fight, after it and they made up or it can be a canon divergence where they never actually fought. Whatever suits your liking!  
> Title from moonlight by ariana grande.


End file.
